


Appetency

by Jinkisducklings



Category: SHINee
Genre: Artist Jonghyun, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Violinist Jinki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-21
Updated: 2019-08-21
Packaged: 2020-10-01 16:22:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20334625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jinkisducklings/pseuds/Jinkisducklings
Summary: Jonghyun enjoyed creating art his entire life, but nothing more than drawing his husband Jinki.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> First! Appetency - A fixed and strong Desire  
Second! The prompt asked for Jonghyun asking to draw Jinki like Jack does Rose in Titanic and for Jinki to only agree if they recreate the steamy car scene as well. I do hope you enjoy what I've done with the prompt. Many thanks to my beta xoshn for helping me finish this <3

There was a blue tint light coming from the television, Jonghyun’s shadow falling on Jinki on the couch as he made his way back. Roo was sleeping in her bed under the far window, rolled onto her back without a single care in the world. When Jonghyun flopped back onto the couch he wiggled off his slippers and curled his legs up onto the couch to the right of him. Jinki was quick to pull him closer and offer him part of the blanket they had gotten from their bed after dinner. Jonghyun believed it to be the comfiest quilt they owned and Jinki knew after so many years what points mattered to argue. Jinki kissed the top of his head, smiling before pressing the play button. “I feel very retro right now.” 

Jonghyun softly snorted, nuzzling into Jinki’s shoulder and intertwining their fingers. “VHS tapes are pretty retro, huh?”

“This entire context is straight out of the nineties, Baby.” Which was also very true. They had seen a  _ Titanic  _ Blu-ray at the store a few weeks ago, but nothing really captured the full experience like having to switch VHS tapes halfway through the movie. Jonghyun was pretty sure if Jinki wasn’t an avid cleaner, there would be six layers of dust on the VHS player which they retrieved from Jinki’s childhood bedroom the summer before.

“Shh, the movie is playing.” 

Jinki gave him a quick glance, before settling and returning to the movie. It wasn’t until the sinking began that anything was said at all. Jonghyun wiggled to get the remote that had fallen onto the ground beneath the coffee table and paused the movie before turning off the player altogether. They almost never watched the ending because ‘I like to think they lived happily ever after’ as Jonghyun had put after the first time they watched it together. After so many years, Jinki let him have this without a word.

He sat back on his feet, hands in his lap as a thought trickled into his head. When he whipped his head toward Jinki, the latter only laughed from his position, leaning back heavily into the couch cushions. “Don’t look at me like that. That’s your ‘I got an idea’ look.” 

“Well, don’t sit there and act like you know me.” Jonghyun playfully huffed before plopping alongside Jinki, chin on his hands as they rested on the man’s chest. “So in the spirit of how we met, would you let me draw you like a french girl?” 

“Unless my memory is failing me, I’m pretty sure I was clothed when we met.” Jinki’s eyebrows lifted as his left hand came up to cup Jonghyun’s cheek.

“Yes, but you were one of the first live models I drew in college, and very sweet, and now since watching Titanic so close to our anniversary…” His voice softly trailed off as he looked at Jinki through his eyelashes.

“I see.” He sure was pretty in the dim light of the side table lamp, Jonghyun thought then. The older man’s eyes crinkling a little as he softly said, “Slight difference from the first time I modeled for you - I’m not exactly 19 anymore, Baby.”

Jonghyun’s face practically squished together with how hard he was frowning. “I think you’re breathtaking. You’re my favorite thing to draw.”

“I would have never noticed,” Jinki said lightly, nose scrunching as he gently played with Jonghyun’s hair. “With all the napkin sketches you have taped in your sketchbook.”

“You’re very pretty, what can I say?” He wiggled to get closer to Jinki’s face before giving the best pout he could muster. “Please?” 

“On two conditions.” Jonghyun nodded his head before Jinki continued, “The first is that no one ever sees it but you. The second is that we recreate that steamy car scene.” 

With warm cheeks, Jonghyun asked, “And where would this car be for the 21st-century remake?” 

Jinki ran his thumb over Jonghyun’s bottom lip slowly, a fond smile on his face as his gaze flicked back up to his eyes. “I have some ideas.” 

“Then we are at an agreement.”

Jinki shifted to kiss him warmly, in a way that Jonghyun’s toes curled just a little in his socks as he moved to straddle Jinki’s lap. “You know, I stand by my first thought. You just want to see me naked.”

“You look very good naked, I’ll admit.” The first three buttons of Jinki’s pajama shirt were undone before he had even finished talking. “How about a little step in that direction, hmm?” 

“So insufferable,” Jinki mumbled, breath against Jonghyun’s lips before their kisses deepened. 

“I’m effective.” 

Jinki made an uncommitted sound in the back of his throat before he swiftly lifted Jonghyun’s shirt over his head, causing his hair to fly in all directions. He grinned as his hands fell to Jonghyun’s hips. “Stunning is what you are.” 

Jonghyun decided then it was time to kiss away the cheesiness, and like always, it worked wonderfully.

\-----

A week and a half later, Jinki raked his knuckles against the half-closed door that led to Jonghyun’s art studio. It had been an enclosed patio before they converted it for him to have his own space. The walls were covered in big windows, but as he pushed the door open, left hand curled around the front of the robe around his body, he found that the pretty floral curtains had been pulled shut across them all. Their neighbors were far away enough that you had to drive to reach them, but the thought was sweet to Jinki nonetheless. “You ready for me?” 

“Yeah, momentarily,” came Jonghyun’s muffled voice. Jinki found the tiny ponytail of his hair across the way behind the wide canvas storage rack. Half of his hair was pulled up on the top of his head while the rest fell in soft, short waves. When he stepped aside from behind it, he had loose slacks on and one of the shirts he had stolen from Jinki’s closet in college. It was covered in different art mediums, all dried and plastered across the span of the fabric. The collar was more of a big U than the V neck it once had been, and the dark navy had faded to a grayish color. He had one of his smaller aprons around his waist, dark blue and falling to just above his knees. His feet were bare as usual as he softly padded over to the set he had prepared. “You know the drill.” 

“Quite.” As he passed him, Jinki pressed a kiss to his cheek. “Is this enough light for you?” 

“Yeah,” Jonghyun smiled softly as he aligned his pencils. “If I needed more I’d have brought a lamp in.”

“Making sure you can see all of the goodies.”

“There will be well-seen goodies, I promise you.” He walked toward one of the storage shelves that lined the wall shared with the rest of the house and returned with a small black bag. Jinki knew him enough to realize it was his 6b pencils. “You know, Kibum asked me what we were doing for our 15th anniversary at lunch yesterday.”

“What did you tell him?” Jinki fluffed one of the pillows on the old couch Jonghyun had pushed from the far wall and covered with a light purple blanket and placed it behind him once he was done. He crossed his legs, arms spread on the back of the couch, as he watched Jonghyun fiddle with his supplies.

“The truth, but he didn’t believe me.” He scuffed, “Something like ‘Not even the both of you are that cheesy’.” 

“He doesn’t know us at all apparently.” The corner of his mouth quirked up as he continued to watch Jonghyun. Jinki was sure he had moved the eraser to at least three different spots and sharpened pencils at least twice. “Baby.”

Jonghyun’s head snapped up quickly, eyes wide and a nervous smile on his face. “Yes?” 

“Are you stalling?” 

“No.”

“Alright,” He gently pulled the tie on his robe as he stood slowly, letting it fall to his elbows. After a smile he tossed the thin garment on the table to the right of the couch, the gold wedding ring around his neck swinging slightly across his chest. “Then where do you want me?” 

Jonghyun’s eyes moved down his form and Jinki’s grin widened as he saw his adam’s apple bob slowly. “Lie down, like in the movie.” 

For such an old thing, the couch was still relatively comfortable as he lay upon it. He looked up when he heard Jonghyun clearing his throat, and smiled sweetly at how focused his partner was. After so many years together, being the subject of Jonghyun’s artistic gaze didn’t bother him in the slightest. Being nude in front of him wasn’t as big of a deal, or one at all, as it would have been the fifteen odd years ago when they met. “Is this alright?”

“It’s great, Beautiful. Try not to move for me.” As Jonghyun settled in his chair, sketchbook held on his thigh as he brought his foot up onto the chair, Jinki shifted his gaze from just past him to directly into his eyes. He had to fight the smile trying to curl on his lips at the intake of breath, the stutter of Jonghyun’s hand moving the pencil across the parchment. When Jonghyun spoke again, his voice was a flutter across the way, soft and breathy. “You’re very bad for business.” 

Jinki winked and couldn’t help but grin when Jonghyun softly cursed under his breath. 

He had always found the gentle scratches of Jonghyun’s pencils moving across the paper of his sketchbooks soothing. Every so often, he would reach for one of his erasers or the other numbered pencils. Jinki noticed the increasing rouge on Jonghyun’s cheeks and the blush traveling down his neck and chest that was visible through the open collar of his shirt. It was hard to keep a straight face as was required with how much he wanted to smile in amusement. He had a feeling which part of him Jonghyun was drawing when his hand slipped from the edge of the paper, and the floundering of the man to try and catch the pencil before it tumbled from his fingers. He failed, represented by the pencil rolling to a stop by his foot on the thick rug under them both. 

Jinki couldn’t stop the quiet chuckles from leaving his lips, but he blinked slowly when Jonghyun’s eyes found him again. “It’s distracting.”

“What?”

“You know damn well what.” Jonghyun snapped, plopping back into his seat after grabbing the pencil between two of his fingers and staring at the paper in front of him.

“With how much you’ve had it a few inches from your lips, I thought you’d be very well acquainted.” 

“You fucking my mouth and me making sure I get the hair at the base right are very different situations.” 

“I groomed very nicely for you, thank you.” Jinki hummed, closing his eyes for a moment. “Mouth fucking. What a nice memory.” 

Jonghyun softly hissed. “Babe, please focus.” 

“But I am.” 

He laughed as Jonghyun began muttering things he couldn’t hear until his hand went back to position to draw and he relaxed his features. “If I finish this, it’ll be a miracle.” 

“Hey, you’re the one who wanted to do this.” 

Jonghyun glanced up at him once more, moving his hand slowly as he continued to draw. “For some reason, I thought my model would be quiet.”

The smirk that pulled on Jinki’s lips caused Jonghyun to pause, “Didn’t you just tell me this morning I should be more vocal in contexts such as these?”

“I meant during sex.”

“Like this isn’t leading to that.”

“Stop thinking about the blowjob I gave you this morning. You’re getting hard.” 

“You have that effect on me. Sorry.”

“Oh my god,” Jonghyun whispered under his breath, hanging his head in his hand with a deep sigh. 

Incredibly pleased with himself, Jinki relaxed against his pillow, resisting the urge to smile as he allowed Jonghyun to focus on drawing him. The slight shake of his foot and the rouge that was still running down his chest told Jinki how flushed Jonghyun was, but he kept quiet. Teasing was one thing, but he knew his limits and how badly his husband wished to do this. So he focused on the way bits of hair were beginning to fall from the small ponytail on top of Jonghyun’s head, the slight bit of tongue poking from his lips, the warmth of his eyes.

Just as much as Jonghyun enjoyed drawing him, Jinki enjoyed watching the younger work at it. It didn’t matter who the model or what the subject was that he was drawing, his entire demeanor always shifted. Focused, yet soft. The way he cradled his sketchbook or canvas with delicate hands as if it was priceless to him. Fifteen years together and the beauty of his husband doing what he loved still enthralled him. 

He wasn’t sure how much time had passed, but even as Jonghyun rose from his chair Jinki didn’t move from his pose. Not until the sketchbook was gently twisted and held out to the older man. It was then he sat up into the middle of the cushions - a quick glance at the drawing told him it was beautiful as all of Jonghyun’s work was, but Jinki didn’t care much for it at that moment. He had done this primarily because Jonghyun wished to and right then all he really cared about was getting his hands on his husband. 

The sketchbook was carefully placed onto the table to the left of the couch - knowing Jonghyun would have to seal it to prevent the charcoal from transferring - before Jinki curled his fingers around Jonghyun’s wrist and gently tugged. The man seemed to get the message as he straddled him, arms resting around Jinki’s shoulders as a smile pulled at his lips. “Was it not to your liking?”

“I have no doubt in your talent to make me look beautiful on paper, Love. You’re just more beautiful at the moment.”

“And how long were you planning on doing that, Handsome?”

“When I dropped my robe. Now shush.” 

Jonghyun’s eyes fluttered as Jinki leaned closer to brush their noses together, breaths mingling, but neither made the move to cross the slight distance between their lips. “I think you’ll have to make me.”

“That can be arranged.” Jinki sighed softly, hands moving from Jonghyun’s hips to grip firmly on his ass. He dipped his head to run his teeth on the exposed collarbone, eyelids shutting as Jonghyun’s fingers curled in his hair. He was sure there was graphite on them, but he didn’t pay much mind to it with the quiet whimpers Jonghyun was making, and the ever so slight movement of his hips. Jinki kissed up Jonghyun’s neck, over his jaw before kissing his lips, smiling as he pulled away just far enough his breath still fanned over Jonghyun’s mouth. “How much time do we have?” 

“Twenty or so minutes if you want to shower before we leave.” Jinki grinned as he flipped them, Jonghyun laughing as his back hit the couch cushions. “Better get to work then.”

They couldn’t be late again because Kibum was already annoyingly correct about the reasons they were always falling behind on time. He didn’t need more reasons to think he was a know it all, but Jinki planned on using those twenty minutes very thoroughly.

\-----


	2. Chapter 2

Jinki’s distant voice forced Jonghyun to look up from his phone toward the large stairwell in the center of their home. Not really understanding what he said, he hollered as he returned to glance at his phone to make sure he had gotten the confirmation email about their reservation, “What was that, Babe?” 

“Have you seen my cufflinks?” Jinki’s voice rose in volume as he began descending the steps, left hand twisting his right sleeve as he took the last step. “The ones you gave me for my first Saito Kinen Orchestra concert?” 

“Top drawer of the vanity, Babe.” It was then that he locked his phone and looked up. He had seen Jinki in suits so many times before, from dances to friends’ weddings, their own and all of his concerts throughout the years, but Jonghyun still found himself gasping softly. He slumped a little in his seat and phone slipping from his fingers to land between his thighs on the chair, taken aback by how beautiful Jinki was. “Whoa, you’re gorgeous.” 

Jinki whipped back around, the curl of his fringe shifting across his forehead as his cheeks reddened. “It’s been more than a decade. Stop it.” 

In response Jonghyun whistled sharply, causing Jinki to shake his hand at him as he turned and jogged back up the stairs for his cufflinks. Once he returned he wordlessly stepped over in front of Jonghyun, right arm held out with the cufflinks safely cupped in his left palm. The fabric of his deep blue shirt was soft against Jonghyun’s fingers as he gently grabbed it to work a cufflink on. “Who’s driving?”

“Well, you don’t know how to parallel park, dear,” Jinki answered with a little smile before offering his left wrist. “Or to drive downtown really.”

As he finished putting the second cufflink on and letting Jinki’s hand fall, Jonghyun pouted. “All you had to say was you’ll drive.” 

Jinki pulled him in closer with a hand on his lower back as he tapped Jonghyun’s chin to make him look up at him. “Alright. I’ll drive Baby.” 

“I hate you,” Jonghyun mumbled cutely, bottom lip jutting out and lashes fluttering up at him. Jinki’s lips quirked up slightly as he covered the distance between them. Just as quick as he was kissing him, he pulled away completely, causing Jonghyun to sway a little with the abrupt lack of support. “Not helping yourself here.”

“The last one to the car pays.” Jinki quipped, a bright grin on his face before he booked it past the couch towards the kitchen and the door connecting them to the garage. Jonghyun followed quickly, yelling about how unfair this was as usual. It had been a thing back when they were dating and the tradition stuck even after their bank accounts were adjoined and it didn’t really matter whose card they swiped. 

\------

Between ordering their drinks and waiting for the second dish of the Omakase, Jinki noticed Jonghyun’s left hand moving across the table suspiciously. He leaned a little to his right, wine glass slowly falling from his lips as he noticed what his husband was doing. He sat upright before speaking, putting the wine glass carefully onto the table. “Where did you even get that?” 

Jonghyun’s grin was bright and full of mischief, “The gas station.” 

Jinki fought the urge to shake his head, smiling instead when he recalled paying for their gas and turning around to leave, to find Jonghyun coming up to him from further into the small gas station store with a small stack of napkins in his hand. “You came prepared, huh?” 

“Can’t really doodle on cloth napkins.” Just as their next dish of food arrived, Jonghyun folded the brown paper napkin and slipped it into the front pocket of his jacket. Jinki rose his eyebrows for a moment, but kept his comments to himself and focused on the sushi in front of him. Jonghyun’s right hand was lifted up to cover his mouth slightly as he happily gushed, “Oh, you gotta try that sauce.” 

“I would if you weren’t being so selfish with it.” 

Sliding over the small blue porcelain bowl with two of his fingers, Jonghyun stuck his tongue out slightly being very aware of their nicer surroundings. Then Jinki was groaning so happily as he chewed his food and any mock anger was replaced with sheer affection. “I’m not getting that sauce back, am I?” 

Jinki’s mouth was completely full, but he shook his head with crinkled eyes and Jonghyun couldn’t find a care in the world about his sauce.

\------

Jonghyun was leaning heavily into Jinki during the elevator ride up to the 7th level of the parking garage, arms tight around his waist in an embrace and smiling warmly when Jinki kissed the top of his head. The elevator was empty after the little old lady stepped out on the second floor. They still had two more levels to go when Jinki softly asked him, lips brushing his hair as he spoke, “Did you enjoy yourself tonight, Love?” 

Slowly lifting his gaze, chin resting on Jinki’s chest, Jonghyun smiled hazily at the warmth of Jinki’s gaze. “I did. Happy Anniversary.” 

“Happy Anniversary,” The last bit was only a whisper as Jinki leaned closer and kissed him. Jonghyun melted easily as the kisses deepened. It wasn’t often that Jinki was comfortable with public displays of affection, and even when there wasn’t anyone in the elevator with them then, the knowledge that the doors could open at any stop thrilled the younger. He could tell Jinki was feeling very happy and content by the roughness of his kisses. It took Jinki shifting his hand to Jonghyun’s hips and gently pushing away for them to part as the elevator bell softly dinged for the 7th time, signaling it was time to leave. Jinki laughed quietly when he noticed the pout on Jonghyun’s face as they stepped over the small gap of the elevator. “I’ll give you all the kisses you want later, Baby.” 

“You can’t kiss me like that and just-” He waved his right hand in the air, brows furrowing as he half growled. “And just stop.” 

“I’m sorry,” Jinki chuckled as he pushed the remote entry, softly hearing the car unlocking as they stepped closer. “I just won’t kiss you like that anymore.” 

“That’s not what I meant,” Jonghyun paused slipping into the passenger seat to glare over the top of the car, eyes just barely over the top before Jinki laid the leftovers bag on the floor behind his seat. “And you know it.” 

“You’re so menacing, love, but please get into the car.” Jinki waited until Jonghyun’s head dipped out of view before following suit. 

He barely had time to close his door and put the key into the ignition before Jonghyun’s hand was on his cheek, tugging his gaze over and planting a wet kiss on his lips. “Does this count as later?”

“I suppose.” Jinki reached with his left hand to push a strand of hair from Jonghyun’s face with a soft smile, “From a certain point of view.” 

“My point of view,” Jonghyun’s hand fell to Jinki’s upper thigh squeezing gently with his eyes flicking towards the keys for a moment, leaning a little closer. “Says to take the key out of the ignition and kiss me.” 

Jinki kept his gaze as he slowly reached for the key, pulling it out and letting it roll from his fingers into the cupholder between them. His hand was curling around the back of Jonghyun’s neck the next moment, leading him into a kiss that held the same roughness and desire as the elevator kisses had moments before. He had to remove his hand when Jonghyun pushed at his coat around the shoulders to undress him. The garment dropped behind him half on the seat and the other falling down by the door as Jinki’s laughter rumbled from his throat. He abruptly pulled away when he felt Jonghyun’s fingers fiddling with his belt buckle. He rose his eyebrows, “And what do you think you’re doing?’

Jonghyun just half giggled as he finished undoing Jinki’s belt and popped the button open on them. “Seducing you obviously.” 

With his hand cupping Jonghyun’s jaw, fingers brushing into his hair, he softly said, “I think we’re a little past seducing. Your hand is on my cock.”

“Not on it yet,” He grinned brightly. “I’m working on that.” 

When Jinki kissed him again the pace is slow, movements lazy, making Jonghyun’s fingers curl in the older man’s shirt out of impatience. “Take it easy, Handsome. I’m not an eating contest.”

“You’re right - I’m sorry.” Jonghyun shrank back into his seat, hands falling into his lap as he stared down at them. 

“Baby,” Jinki tapped the bottom of his chin, warmly smiling once Jonghyun lifted his gaze. “You’re a little overdressed.” 

“Oh- OH.” Jonghyun’s grin widened as Jinki’s fingers fumbled with the buttons of his shirt. 

\------

Getting into the back seat had entailed a mess of limbs and laughter against skin as they fell against each other. Their suit jackets were in piles on their seats, shoes kicked off on the floor mats and Jinki’s belt was lying over the gear shift in the middle. Jonghyun chuckled as Jinki kissed up his neck. Being pressed flat against the backseat, the buckle was poking into the younger man’s back until he shifted slightly to the right.

Jinki hummed, teeth skimming his collar bones as he lifted up just enough to run a hand over Jonghyun’s tummy toward his open pants. “Gotta take these off.” 

With a bit of shifting around, Jinki lifted himself up off of Jonghyun far enough so he could push the latter’s pants down and kick them off his ankles. “You too?”

He didn’t have much of a choice in the matter as Jonghyun’s fingers curled around the band and pushed until his pants were under the curve of his ass. Jonghyun let go of the garment to grab at his ass, smiling as Jinki sighed at him and finished taking them off with one hand and a bit of wiggling. If Jonghyun had his way both of them would be naked, but he also knew the slight public aspect made Jinki uncomfortable with exposure. Besides, without Jinki’s pants on Jonghyun could feel up his ass and that’s all that really mattered to him if he was honest. 

Jinki shifted down, hovering slightly over the younger’s hardening cock before he curled his fingers around it, pumping it a few times. It was as Jonghyun was blindly reaching for the small leather bag they kept under the passenger seat that Jinki wrapped his lips around the head of his dick. “Ah, Jinki, Babe did we move the bag?” 

“What bag?” Jinki asked as he barely moved away, breath fanning over the wet cock an inch from his lips. He followed Jonghyun’s flickering gaze and it clicked. “Oh, that bag. Took it in remember, when you took my car to pick up your family?” 

“Way to ruin the moment.” 

Jinki grinned, “So you don’t want me to blow you?” 

“Shut up.” 

“Make me.” 

\------

Jonghyun gripped his hair roughly and tugged his head down with a stern word of open up. The windows were beginning to fog around them, the air humid as their heavy breathing filled the space around them. As per usual Jonghyun had taken the matter into his own hands and flipped them so he was on top pressing Jinki into the backseat. Jinki had almost refused to fuck him without lube, but with their robust sex life, Jonghyun didn’t need all that much preparation, to begin with. As he slid down on Jinki’s cock he breathed slowly. “You feel so good.”

“Don’t look at me like that.” Jonghyun closed his eyes, cheeks and chest pink from the flush and his coyness as he rocked a little on Jinki’s cock, testing how it felt. 

“You’re fucking beautiful.” He panted, fingernails pushing slightly into Jonghyun’s skin, just hard enough to leave a mark. He noticed the way Jonghyun’s eyes flickered from his down to his lips, the tongue swiping over his own bottom lip, and Jinki breathed out, “C’mere.” 

Jonghyun’s hips stopped their movement as he leaned forward, groaning as Jinki’s fingers lifted to twist in his hair and tug him the rest of the way down. A slight whimper left his lips as Jinki’s cock slipped out of him with the shifting, a laugh fanning over his face as Jinki reached down to align it again. 

Time blurred for Jonghyun as pleasure and warmth spread all over him, Jinki’s lips and teeth everywhere they could reach, his rough voice as he mumbled praises pushing all the right buttons as he fucked up into him. His voice was high and whiny as he half begged, “Babe, please.” 

Pushing his left hand under Jinki’s head, Jonghyun tightened his fingers around his hair tightly, pressing his forehead against his temple. His right hand was above their heads against the window, fingers slipping down the foggy glass, to stop him from moving too far up with Jinki’s thrusts. With lips against his ear, breathing hot and heavy, and with a voice showing how close to shattering Jinki was, Jonghyun heard, “Don’t make me cum alone, Love.”

He wasn’t one to disappoint as he came, splattering across Jinki’s wrinkled shirt and tummy between them as he felt the man finish inside him with a rough exhale against his skin.

\-----

The car keys were placed in the bowl on the kitchen island as Jinki passed it. Jonghyun captured his wrist, pulling him to a stop to kiss his cheek. “I’m going to go shower. Someone got me all sticky.” 

“I wonder who that was.” He patted Jonghyun’s butt a few times, grinning, “I’ll be waiting when you’re done, Love.” 

Jonghyun dashed up the stairs quickly while Jinki took his time. He worked off his cufflinks as he took the steps one at a time, slipping off his suit jacket before running his fingers through his messy hair. The cufflinks were put back into the velvet box he left on the top of the dresser after tossing his jacket onto the bed. He could hear the shower began to run through the open bathroom door, the outline of Jonghyun could be seen in the reflection of their wide vanity mirror on the opposite wall to the right of Jinki. 

He heard soft clacks of Roo’s paws before he saw her almost prancing in from the bathroom. Both of his shoes were kicked off quickly just as she made it to the bed, front paws up against the side of the mattress. “How was your night Princess?” She yipped quietly, and with a little help, she managed to get up onto the bed, circling a few times with her tongue hanging out the side of her mouth. Roo only stopped moving so much when Jinki started to pet her with both hands, getting closer to her face. “Oh yes, yes, I love you too.”

\------

By the time Jonghyun came shuffling out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around his waist and hair slightly dripping, Jinki was already lying propped up against the headboard. Roo lifted her head from his chest where she was being petted, ears lifting at the sight of her other dad before trotting over. Jinki pouted. “I see where I stand.” 

“She’s just greeting me too.” Jonghyun put on the big shirt Jinki had laid out for him and wiggled on the boxers, tossing the towel on the bed for a moment to properly love Roo. He glanced away from her face when he noticed the rectangular box sitting closer to his pillow. The box was tied with a light pink ribbon and about the size of a pack of copy paper. “What’s that?” 

“Happy Anniversary.” Jinki sweetly replied as he put his left hand back behind his head and crossed his legs.

“But I thought we weren’t doing gifts?” Jonghyun questioned as he hung his towel over the bathroom door. When he returned to the bed, Roo had curled up in a little ball at the foot of the bed. 

“I never agreed to such a thing.” 

“Jinki~” Jonghyun whined quietly before climbing over the bed on his hands and knees. He threw his leg over Jinki’s lap before carefully plopping on top of him, wiggling his arms until they were under him. 

“Aren’t you going to open it?” In response, Jonghyun grunted but made no intention to move. “I worked really hard on it.” 

Dramatically, Jonghyun sighed heavily and lifted his head just a little only to lay it back down looking the other direction. “Bring it over.” 

With a little stretching, Jinki hooked two fingers in one of the ribbon’s loops and pulled it over. It took Jonghyun longer to open it with one hand, but eventually, the lid was thrown off and the box’s contents could be seen. His lips were brushing Jonghyun’s damp hair as he lifted the box and spoke. “I was going to play it for you tonight when we came home, but that was before you jumped me in the car.”

“I did not jump you,” He weakly protested, voice thickening with emotion as he stared at the sheets of music. “You did not write a song for me.” 

“I did.” Jinki let go of the box and let it fall to the mattress as he wrapped both arms around Jonghyun and properly kissed his hair. “I love you so much, Baby.” 

“I love you more.” Each word was slow as he sniffled halfway through, squeezing his eyes shut tightly when he nuzzled into Jinki and pulled him closer as if there were any space left between them. 

Fifteen years together and Jinki still found ways to surprise the younger. He hadn’t expected a gift at all and especially not a song that was written just for him. He had been happy with being able to draw him nude and having a nice dinner. While he did want to hear Jinki play him his gift, there was nothing he wanted more than to continue what they were doing, curled up together on their bed. At the end of the day, no matter what happened in the world around him, none of it ever mattered when he came home to Jinki. 

Jinki was chuckling softly, the deep rumble of it heard by Jonghyun’s ear against his chest, but he couldn’t find it in him to give the older man any sass about it. He was too warm, comfortable and touched to do anything other than melt into the embrace. “I’m so glad I did that modeling my freshman year.” 

Jonghyun snorted quietly, “That’s an understatement if I ever heard one.” 

After a few moments Jinki mumbled. “Now don’t go falling asleep on me. Princess will be starving.” 

Roo lifted her little head at her nickname from the end of the bed, eyes wide as she stared at them causing both men to laugh when they drifted their gazes down to her. Shortly they’d have to get up to feed her, but that just meant relocating to the couch. Giggling as they kissed on their way from the kitchen before spooning and eventually falling asleep on the sectional. 

Which is where they were a few hours later, Jinki’s nose pressed into Jonghyun’s hair, his hand pushing up the shirt the smaller man was wearing to lie flat on his upper tummy, and their legs tangled up in the blankets. Roo sleeping in her bed across the room, head on her favorite squeaky toy. 

It was home.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading and I hope you like it <3


End file.
